FEAR: Breeding
by F.E.A.R. Fatale
Summary: *First Fic*Paxton/OC*Discontinued* Events from the past that lead to the future and beyond.
1. Prologue

**F.E.A.R. - Breeding**

**.:Prologue:.**

Ok first fanfic and I'm not done and rewriting it!!

Now I don't have any questions

*Fanfic updated/rewriten*

* * *

**Tupla, Russian. Night had fallen on this side of the world but something big was being planned. Even the snow tried to hide the lone house that stood only a mile away from the town.**

**There was a noise outside. '**_What was that?_**' The young mother thought. She just away the thought thinking it was most likely the wind. She entered her son's room. He was sound a sleep. His blonde hair was a mess but that was expected of a 8 year old boy. He had a natural light tan to his skin. The young mother kissed him softly on the cheek before leaving the room.**

**The next room she enter was her daughter's. She looked at her 4 year old child and saw that she was in a restless sleep. The child's dark brown hair was held back by a hairclip. The mother walked over to here.  
"Your both a curse and a blessing." Silently the young women began to cry.**

**Her first child, her son was everything a mother could want but her daughter was a dream turned into a nightmare. The child herself was an angel but everything bad that happen, always happened when she was close by.  
****"What do the gods have planned for you?" The young mother asked out loud as she kissed the child on the forehead.**

**The mother went back out into the hallway. She heard a noise again but this time it sound like it was in the kitchen. She pressed against the wall and slowly made her way to the kitchen.  
"We're in" Someone said in a small voice. Slowly footsteps made their way around the place.**

**The mother stood it the entrance of the kitchen. At first the soldiers froze but soon made a half cricle around her.  
"Time to stop running Kasia Anezka" A voice called from behind her.  
"Never" Kasia shouted back.  
"Are you sure?" A women stepped out of the shadows.  
"Genevieve Aristide!" Kasia said in a whisper. "What do you want?" An angery look crossed Kasia's face.  
"Not you for starters." Genevieve made a gesture as though she threw something.  
"Than what?" The anger sizzled in Kasia's voice.  
"Her" Kasia knew what Genvieve meant.  
"You can't have her." Kasia said as she ran into the hall.  
"Restrian her" Genvieve said to the soldiers.  
"Yes mam" The reply as the follow Kasia down the hall.**

**A few noises flow down the hall and soon the soldiers drag Kasia out from one of the rooms. Two other soldiers carry out the sleeping children.  
"We only need the daughter" Genvieve says as she picks up the sleeping child.  
"What do we do with the other two?" The leader asks.  
"Kill them both." Genvieve says as she leaves the house.  
"NO!!" Kasia's scream could be heard as Genvieve walked over to the car.**

**A few minutes later, two gun shots go off. The soldiers place the bodies back in their rooms. They clean the place up and make it look like Kasia killed her children. They make it seem like she hid her daughter's body out in the snow. Slowly the car pulls away from the house.**

*****

**A week passed and the child knew nothing of what happen to her family. She was now locked up in a room that held a table and had a mirror on one side.**

**The girl was four years old. Her left eye was red while her right was a odd shade of green. Ariside looked at the test results again. Everything about this child was unbelieveable. Every area of her psychic ablites were far beyond Alma's powers. Aristide looked at the girl again, who had started to play with her hair. Even her strength was beyond a normal child her age.  
Aristide kneeled down to the girl "What's your name?" she asked in a soft voice.  
"My name is..." the girl said slowly "Condora Anezka"  
Aristide smiled "Nice to meet you, Condora". Aristide got up and left the room.**

**As Aristide left the room, a man in a white coat came up to her.  
"What do you think?" he asked as the walked the hall.  
"She's perfect" Aristide said "When can we start the breeding?"  
"Well..." the man trailed off "We could try alterning her age"  
"What do you mean 'we could'?" Aristide asked in a annoyed voice  
"Well we don't know if the effects will take or not."  
"Ok, when she's 14 put her with the secound prototype. He should be what? 24 than?"  
"Yes"**

*****

**The age alterning trick didn't work. Everytime they tried, Condora's body foruced it out. They ended up waiting for her body to mature natually.**


	2. Hello Again

************

**F.E.A.R. - Breeding**

**.:Hello Again:.**

**OK this is the begining of Breeding. Both Condora and Paxton have strong feels for each other the moment they meet. But can Paxton be any more of a fool around someone half his age? The begining is odd I know but I love Paxton!! Oh yeah sorry for slowness but i must use a lot of detail for everyone... Can anyone anwser my questions in the prolog?**

**

* * *

**

**Condora sat in the garden. Armachan staff let her bulid it. She had used her powers to grow all kinds of plants. Today was her 14th birthday. She had been with Armachan since she was 4.**

**She sat on the ground reading a book. One of the staff brought it to her. They said it was from someone she would soon meet. Of course Condora was confused by the statement but she didn't want to question it.**

**The book was on military history. Condora found it very intersting. After a few minutes of reading, Condora closed the book and it beside her. She kept her legs crossed and held her right hand in front of her. The dirt that was under her hand began to shift. Soon it sprouted a stem. As the stem grew larger, the bulb on the stem began to blossom. Soon the flower was full grown and stood as a single blue rose. Condora picked the rare beauty as the doors to the garden opened. She looked over to see who had walked in.**

**Genevieve walked towards Condora. The old women stopped a few feet away from her. Genevieve watched as Condora picked up the book and stood before her.  
"Hello Ms. Aristide" said as she played with the rose.  
"Condora, do you know why I'm here?" Genevieve asked in a demanding voice.  
"Nope" Condora rocked on her heels.  
"I have someone i would like you to meet"**

*****

**The gym was huge. All kinds of equipment could be found in there. From standard and common to the kind the military used. There was only one man there. He had sleek black hair and muscluer built. His eyes were closed as he worked on the push up bar. He was shirtless and wore tan pants. He wore black military boots.**

**On the far side of the gym was a glass wall. On the other side of the wall were men in white lab coats. They were writing things down and recording the man work of the men walked over to a micorphone on the wall. He pressed a button and spoke into it.  
"Paxton... we have someone we would like you to meet"**

**Paxton let go of the bar and landed on his feet. He walked over to a bench and picked up a towel to wipe away the sweat. With his dark green eyes, he looked over to he glass wall. The other man justed smiled and walked away from the wall.**

*****

**Condora walked a slower pace than Genevieve but was able to keep up with the older women. Their footsteps echoed loudly in the emty dark halls. they walked in silence.**

**Condora looked at herself. she wore black jeans, a white t-shirt, and white shoes. In her right hand she held the blue rose while she held the military book in her left. Her hair was a medium brown, it was waist length, and not tied back. Her bangs hung in front of her eyes but she pushed one side behind her right ear. She looked to Genevieve. The women wore a blue outfit but was wearing a white lab coat over it. She had light brown hair with gray strands showing. She was old but only showed a few wrinkles.**

**Soon they came up to an pused the botton and the doors opened quickly. Condora walked in first then followed by Genevieve. They were on the third floor, so Genevieve pushed number seven. The seventh floor was were the gym and showers were. There was also a mini cafe locted on the floor.**

**The doors opend once the light flashed 7. Genevieve stepped ot, followed by Condora. They walked down another hall. Their footstepd didn't echo, for the floor had carpet.**

**They came to the end of the hall. Right lead to the cafe while left lead to the gym and showers. Genevieve took a left and Condora followed. _Am I to take a shower before I meet this person_she thought to herself. They stopped on front of the gym. The steel doors were closed. Genevieve pushed them open and walked in. Condora followed with a confused look. She soon realized that the person was in the gym.**

*****

**Paxton sat on the bench after the man disappered. After a few minutes the doors opened to the gym. He stayed on the bench. He was still shirtless. He looked over to the doors. He saw Genevieve walking towards him. He also saw a young girl walking behind her. The girl was possibly half jis age.**

**The girl had medium brown hair and fair skin. She was about 5'2" from where Paxton stood. As they got closer, Paxton copuld see her eye color. Her left eye was a blood red while her right eye was a odd green. H knew that his eye color wasn't that shadwe of green. The green in her eye was almost the green of the world. Paxton knew as she came closer to him, she was someone who could bring him peace.**

**Paxton stood up as soon as they were a few feet from him. He took a step towards them but got his footing wrong. Paxton fell backwards onto the bench. His elbow hit first than his back. He moaned as he landed on the floor. His arm had become numb and his back burned in pain.**

*****

**Condora looked away from Paxton seconds before he fell. She heared the thumb and moan. She turned to see him on the ground. She rushed over to help him up.  
"Are you ok?" She asked as she held out her hand. The rose was sticking out of the book.  
"Yes, thank you" Paxton said as he took her hand and lifed himself up. As he held her hand, Paxton saw the world, a soul, and the Earth at the end of her life. He let go of her hand as they stood there. Condora knew he saw something but was unsure what memory or vision he saw.**

*****

**Genevieve's eyes widen as she saw Condora rush forward to Paxton. _Maybe they do have something..._ She thought to herself. She was confused when Paxton let go Condora's hand suddenly. She cleared her throat to get their attention.  
"Condora, this is Paxton Fettel" Genevieve nodded towards Paxton. "Fettel, this is Condora Anezka"  
"I'm pleased to meet you" Paxton said in a calm voice.  
"It's my pleasure" Condora found his voice intoxicating.**

**They looked deeply into each other's eyes before Genevieve got their attention. They looked towards her.  
"Now that you two have met, please follow me" Genevieve began to walk out of the gym. Condora followed but stopped to wait for Paxton. He throw on his shirt and ran to catch up.**

**They walked to the cafe, which was half full of ATC guards. The guards were on break, came from the gym earlier, or were not doing their duties. The cafe was large and could seat about 100 people. The right wall was glass. Genevieve, Condora, and Paxton sat on the far side near the nend of the glass wall, away from everyone else.  
"I have brought you together under special events. You two shall be placed in one of the condos in the upper living levels" Both Condora and Paxton had confused looks on their faces. Genevieve continued "Paxton, you shall have the same schdule as now expact Condora shall join in your combat classes and any class that has to do with physical and military education." Genevieve looked at Condora. "Most of your will be the same but your schedule has changed" Genevieve handed her a new schdule. "Bishop shall show you your new housing" As Genevoeve finished, Bishop appered from nowhere.**

**

* * *

**

**Not Really sure what to say besides...Ich möchte, dass Milch!! or Ich will Milch!!**

**This looks better on paper...Really it does!!**

**Plz Rate and Reveiw!!**

**I would like to know any mistakes i show in the story... Thankz!!**


	3. Do You Know I Am Beyond The Past?

**F.E.A.R. - Breeding**

**.:Do You Know? I'm Beyond The Past:.**

**Ok here we learn a little history from Condora which kinda confuseds Paxton and you who read this... But Condora made a bold move when their running around the Perseus Compond. Sorry if I don't get the place right, I know that I is proably wrong on how big it is... but if your ok with it I is making it big. Oh yes I get somepeoples places wrong ok? ok. So here's the next chapter...**

* * *

**Bishop brought them back to their old housing before they went to the upper living levels. They went to Paxton's room first, which wason B3 or basement 3. B3 wasn't really a basement, all the so called basements were more like the above ground floors. The basements had labs, gyms, and more living quarters for other permanent residents.**

**Paxton's room was small. It held a single bed,a side table, a chair, a dresser, and a small bookshelf with a large collection of books. Papers and books were scarttered around the room. Paxton started to pick up a few things but Bishop stopped him.  
"No need Paxton. Just grad what you need. someone else is going to pack for you both. Your stuff should be up in the new housing within the hour" Bishop sounded annoying to both Paxton and Condora.  
"Umm...Bishop?" Condora called to him from the doorway.  
"Yes Condora?" Bishop said as he turned to face her.  
"I don't need anything from my room..."  
"Ok...what floor is your room, on again?"  
"B1"  
"Ok, you two can wonder around until the rooms are ready, ok?"  
"Ok" Paxton answered.  
"I'm fine with that" Condora said.  
"Ok, great. I'll be in my office, on the 9th floor. If you need me... I'll be back within the hour" Bishop walked out into the hall and went to the elevator. He walked into it and disappered behind the doors.**

**Both Paxton and Condora stood in awkward silence.  
"Let's go to the roof" Condora said suddenly and excitedly.  
"Ok" Paxton said and lead the way to the elevator.**

**Even in the elevator they were silent to each other. Condora looked over at Paxton. He was tall, maybe over 6 feet. His skin was lightly tanned. His hair was black and combed back. His eyes were green. He wore a gray shirt with his red leather jacket covering it. His pants were tanand he wore black military boots. Condora liked the way he looked. he seemed kind and polite.**

*****

**Paxton turned to see condora looking him up and down.  
"Is there something wrong?" Paxton asked as he looked at himself.  
Condora shook her head "No sorry, lost myself"  
The elevator stopped on the 10th flor. paxton laughed slightly and walked out. Condora followed**

**Paxton was almost to the stairs before Condora realized she was sawdling. Condora ran to catch up to Paxton. As soon as she was close enough, she grab his hand.**

*****

**Paxton stopped as soon as he felt a tug on his hand. He looked to see Condora holding on to him. At first he was surprised and felt a bit werid but when Condora looked at him with a smile, he was ok with her move. He continued to climb the stairs after a moment. His grip on her hand was firm. Soon they were on the roof. Paxton loosened his grip on Condora's hand.**

**Condora felt Paxton's grip loosen. As soon as they were near the edge, she let go of his hand. She ran over to the ledge and put the book and flower on the side. She climbed on to it to look over to the ground of the building.**

**Paxton walked casuly over to where Condora was standing. He leaned over but didn't have to climb onto the legde. Condora walked over to Paxton and sat down next to him. She smiled at him again. Paxton felt at ease with her near.**

**Paxton looked straight over the city. Condora watched Paxton for a few seconds.  
"How old are you?" She asked.  
"24, and you?" Paxton was surprised by the question.  
"I'm 14. How long have you been here? With Armacham I mean." Condora was natrual curious about new people.**

**"I've been here for as long as I can remember, which maybe forever. How long for you?"  
"Since I was four... Do you believe the world has a soul?" Condora turned to look over the city.**

*****

**Paxton was startled by the question. He never thought of the spirit world. He looked over to Condora. He stared at her as she looked over the city.  
"I believe all things that are born have souls... I don't think human made things can have souls..."  
"I think so too... Can you do a handstand?" Condora jumped from the ledge.  
"Yes, watch this" Paxton walked over to a empty spot on the roof.**

**Paxton went down into the push-up position, than he threw his legs into the air. After a few seconds he was balanced.  
"What about one hand?" Condora called. Paxton couldn't see where she was. The blood seemed to go to his head.  
"Of course. See?" He called as he transfered his weight to his right hand. As soon as he was doing the one-hand stand , Paxton felt a slight weigth difference on his feet.  
"Am I heavy?" Condora asked. Paxton couldn't see her on the ground.**

*****

**Paxton looked up to his feet. Condora was balanced on his feet. He could barly feel her or her weight. Paxton rolled out of the hand-stand. Condora jumped from her perch and onto the ground. Paxton got to his feet, he looked at Condora with question.  
****"How'd you do that?" Paxton asked as he walked towards her.  
"Not sure. I can shift my weight to help my balance... But I can show you more" Condora was unsure why she wanted to show Paxton her powers.  
"What can you do?" paxton stood infront of her.  
"A lot... unbelieveable" Condora pushed Paxton down onto his knees. "Close your eyes" Condora spoke ina sweet, yet soft voice.**

*****

**Paxton went to his knees and closed his eyes. He felt Condora pushher forehead against his. He liked her scent. It was sweet, pure, and free. A few seconds pasted before Condora moved away from Paxton. Paxton felt a breeze as he awited to open his eyes. The breeze was soft and sweet. It didn't feel like the city air at all. The ground no longer felt like concrete. To Paxton, it felt like soft dirt.  
"You can open your eyes now" Condora called to him. Paxton opened his eyes. They were no longer at the Persues Compond.**

*****

**The world Paxton looked at was sweet and innocent. He saw nothing but a meadow with a single tree. The grass was a untained, pure green. No fumes of the human world had touched it. Condora stood with her back facing Paxton. He stood up and walked over to her. Paxton stood beside Condora and looked over the meadow.**

**The meadow was vast. Nothing but gress for miles. There was only one thing that stood in the middle, a tree. It stood over a 100 feet tall. The branchs hung down like a weeping williow. There were no leaves. It looked almost like a skeleton hand. Paxton looked at Condora than back at the tree. _Why do they connent?_ Paxton thought to himself.  
"Condora, were are we?" He asked as he looked out at the dead tree.  
"A memory" Condora simply answered.  
"Who's memory?" Paxton felt a strange persense appear.  
Condora smiled to herself. "I can't say... not yet"  
Paxton shook his head and looked at the tree again. "Where are we? it feels more real than a memory... This is not a true memory is it?" Paxton looked at Condora.  
"We are at the start of the world, before humans roamed her beauty. When her first children were rulers" Condora walked towards the tree. paxton just scratched his head and followed.**

**_First Children?_ Paxton thought to himself.  
"This is some what of a memory" Condora contiuned. "but it lies between the real world, the spirit world, also know as the dream world, and the soul world. The soul and spirit world are the same but the soul wrld is only meant for the First and Scond children of the Degree"  
"So where are we? Who are the First children?" Paxton didn't understand Condpra's knowledge of all three world or how she knew where they were or how they got there.**

*****

**Condora could hear Paxton's thoughts, they echoed loadly in the soul world. They were half way towards the tree when she looked back at him.  
"Firtsly we are in the soul world. Secondly the First children are the wolves of our wolrd. The second children are all were-creatures of our world. And finaly the Degree is..." Condora paused to think about it. " The Degree is a agreement which both wolves and werewolves are the true children of Mother Earth, and humans will always come second" Condora stopped a few feet from the tree. "Does that answer your questions?"  
Paxton tilted his head right than left before answering. "Kinda, but if this is the soul world, how are we here if we are not the First children?"  
"Because I'm important to all world"Condora walked forward to the tree. She layed her hand on the trunk. Paxton was about to question Condora's statment when he heard a howl. **

* * *

**What do you think of Milk as a nickname?**

**Sorry this took so long, computer crashed and frozen a few times**

**This looks better on paper...Really it does!!**

**Plz Rate and Reveiw!!**

**I would like to know any mistakes i show in the story... Thankz!!**


	4. A Dream, A Nightmare, Or The Truth?

**F.E.A.R. - Breeding**

**.:A Dream, A Nightmare, Or The Truth?:.**

**OMG!! This chapter has been dedicate to:**

**~ Windvuur ~**

**Yeah, this being of existence was the first reviewer!!!**

**OK, so Paxton is in the soul world. Condora has confused him with just about everything. He wakes up and Condora says nothing happened(Liar) and Paxton questions her truth. LoL = Bishop takes them out for some shopping... Guess what??? They get a pet!!! Want to know what they'll name it? Well you got to read and find out.!**

* * *

**The wolves howled and ran towards the now ever changing tree. They could smell their true mother. They ran up the hill till they were on top. They saw her. Her scent swapped over the valley.**

**The tree at first was dead and looked like a skeleton's hand but the moment Condora touched it, the tree began to grow. It's branches reached for the sky while it began to sprout leaves. Than it stopped. The tree was in full bloom.**

**Paxton watched as the tree went from death to a beautiful healthy tree. He looked at Condora, she seemed in a trance. Once he heard the howl, Paxton looked around and saw wolves were at the top of the turned back to Condora. She still held her hand to the tree. Paxton couldn't take his eyes from her. She seemed so at peace, so beautiful. Than he realized that they were surrounded by four wolves. Each in the four directions.**

*****

**A beautiful white wolf approached Condora from behind Paxton. A charming black one approached from behind the tree. A gray one came from the east while a mystic brown wolf came from the west.**

**Paxton moved out of the white wolf's way. He felt a great fear pass though him as each wolf neared Condora and the tree. He wanted to grab Condora and run from the wolves but some child like voice told him '_No_'. The voice seemed familiar but Paxton couldn't place it. It seemed like a distant memory called to him. He shock his head.  
"Condora?" he called to her but received no answer.**

**Paxton watched as each wolf slowly walked towards her. They all were only a meter from her when a mist began to surround them. As the mist became thicker, shapes seemed to forge within them. The wolves seemed to change shape with each step to her. The mist cleared and Paxton was frozen where he stood.**

**Where the wolves had stood only moments ago, now stood 3 women, one with white hair, another with brown hair, and the last with sliver hair. The male had raven black hair. All the women had fairly tan skin while the male had dark brown skin. They were all unnaturally beautiful.**

**The women who had been the white wolf, stepped towards Condora and whispered something in a strange language. She fell to her knees with tear filled eyes and called to Condora.  
"Mother?" She said in a small voice Paxton almost missed what she had said. Paxton's eyes widen as he realized what the white haired women had said. He slowly turned to Condora but only turned to find a bloody scene before him.**

**The spots were the other three wolves had been were nothing but puddles of blood. The tree was dead again with a burned hand print on it. Paxton quickly looked around him to see where Condora had gone but she was no where to be seen. Only the white wolf was left with him.**

**He turned to face her. Her tears had become blood streams running down her face. She keep whispering "Mother". She seemed not to notice anything that was happening. As Paxton continued to watch her, the world around them darkened until they were surrounded by complete darkness. Soon the darkness engulfed the white wolf and Paxton was left alone with fear in his heart.**

**Soon there was a light, it was small but began to grow larger as it approached Paxton. As is neared him, it began to take shape of a women. Paxton couldn't take his eyes off of her. She stepped towards him and placed her hands on the sides of his face. He stared into her eyes, her eyes were the same mixed matched colors like Condora's. Paxton's eyes wondered her body, she seemed like a older version of Condora. **_Her Future self perhaps? _**Paxton thought to himself.**

**She slowly leaned forward into Paxton. The warmth and scent of the women made him sleepy. He slowly closed his eyes as her face neared his.  
"Protect me..." She said in a soft voice like Condora's. As her lips pressed against his, Paxton opened his eyes to find himself staring at a white ceiling. He was flat on his back, laying down on a bed.**

*****

**Condora found Paxton sitting on the side of the bed when she entered the room.  
"Your up!" She said in a excited tone as she ran over to him.  
"Where are we?" Paxton blurted out the words.  
"We're at our new living quarters. You...." Condora pointed at Paxton and held a shy smile. " passed out after you did your hand-stand. So I had to go get Bishop, who got other people to carry you here." Condora patted the bed as she finished.  
"I passed out?" Paxton questioned the reality her just witnessed. **_I mean weirder things have happened to me... _**He thought to himself.  
"Yeah, you fell over and passed out... Most likely from blood rush to your head." Condora said in a innocent voice.  
"Yeah, most likely..." Paxton patted Condora's head. She seemed to like it, just like a cat would.  
"Hey?! Are you hungry??" Condora said suddenly and made Paxton jump. "Sorry... I am. Bishop said he'd take us out for dinner and shopping once you woke up. Let's go find him." Condora took Paxton's hand before he could answer and lead him out of the room and though the rest of the condo. Paxton held tightly to Condora's hand, he was trying to make sense of the recent events. **_Was it just a dream or was it real?_** He silently questioned himself.**

*****

**The condo was big. It held a huge kitchen, two bedrooms (only one had a bed), one bathroom, a huge living room and a library. The condo was two levels with a balcony on the first level. There were also three doors that lead back into the compound.**

*****

**Condora and Paxton walked though the condo looking for Bishop. It was quite empty since most of their stuff was packed in the boxes the were in the living room. It didn't take them long to find Bishop, since they saw him on the balcony. He was watching over the city.  
"Bishop?" Condora called to him as they walked onto the balcony. "Can we go now? Paxton's up..."  
"Sure, Im glad your alright..." Bishop said as he turned around and put something in his pocket.  
"Thanks?" Paxton was unsure why people/stuff were being good to him now.  
"So..." Condora started as they followed Bishop. "where are we going?"  
"I really don't know... Got any ideas?" They were now on ground level and walking outside the compound.  
"Can I suggest we eat something?" Paxton said in a small voice as he walked closer to Condora.  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too" Condora said and gave both Bishop and Paxton a smile.  
"Ok, I know a nice place." Bishop said as he unlocked the car. Both Condora and Paxton sat in the back.**

*****

**Both the car ride and dinner was uncomfortably silent. Condora keep giggling during dinner and both Paxton and Bishop had no idea why she was laughing. The restaurant was nice and the food was good.  
"Where next?" Bishop asked as he payed for the bill.  
"Is there a mall around?" Condora tugged at Bishop's sleeve. "Something's going to happen..."  
"A lot happens..." Bishop smiled down at Condora.  
"Umm... What's happening?" Paxton asked before they got into the car. Condora laughed softly.  
"You'll see..." She said as she buckled up.**

*****

**Condora stayed close to Paxton once they entered the mall. They walked around until they found a pet store. Condora wondered in while Paxton and Bishop followed.  
"Bishop? Can I have a pet?" Condora asked as she watched the fish swim.  
"Yes, I don't see why not... I mean the condo's big enough for 'one' big pet..." Bishop tried to make it clear that only one pet no matter the size. "Only one, no more"  
"Ok" Condora said as she moved onto hamsters.  
"What do you think you want?" Paxton asked as he kneeled down to talk to her.  
"I want something big. Maybe a cat , a dog, or...." Condora trailed off as Paxton leaned into her and sniffed at her."  
"Sorry, you smell good..." Paxton blushed slightly as he stood up.  
"Umm thanks and that's ok..." Condora looked around and saw a few cages with puppies." Hey look, dogs" She pointed at the cages.**

**The two walked over to find three white pups and one black pup. The black one was in another cage, it looked sad and really didn't looked like a tamed dog. It was also a bit big for it's age. Condora reached into the cage and took the dark cub out.  
"What do you think, Paxton?" Condora asked as she held the pup in front of him.  
"It's cute" Paxton said as he held the pup. "And it seems to be a female." Condora patted the cub's head.  
"You two want that?" Bishop walked over to them.  
"Yes" Both Condora and Paxton said together.  
"Ok, I'll go pay for it...." Bishop walked over to the cashier.**

**Paxton and Condora walked back to the car with their new pup. Condora sniffed at the pup.  
"What are you going to name her?" Paxton asked, ignoring the fact that she sniffed at the pup.  
"Let's name her Windvuur and by the way, this pup is a wolf pup..." Condora let Windvuur run and sniff at the car.  
"A wolf?!?! Really??" Paxton was surprised but forgot to question how Condora knew. Condora just shock her head to say yes.**

*****

**It was getting dark once they returned to the compound. Condora held Windvuur in her arms while Paxton and Bishop carried the supplies for a dog.  
"Do you like her?" Bishop asked once they were back in the condo.  
"Yes, I like her.... Paxton?" Condora called to him once he was back in the condo. "What do you think of Windvuur?"  
"She's cute" Paxton said as he put down the supplies, he walked over to Condora and patted Windvuur on the head. "Like her owner"  
"Right..." Condora blushed as she put the pup down.  
"Where are we sleeping?" Paxton asked Bishop as he reentered the room.  
"Umm... there's only one bed for now." Bishop took a deep breath. He said the rest in a rush. " Cab you two share? Until..."  
"I'm fine with that" Condora said and turned to Paxton. "Are you?"  
"Yeah..." Paxton just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Ok than, good-night" Bishop said with a grin and was out the door before they could say night in return.  
"I'll be back" Condora said and disappeared into the halls upstairs. Paxton could only guess that she was getting changed.**

*

**Paxton walked around the living room opening a few boxes to find his clothes. He found one box and took out a shirt and shorts to use as pj's for the night. He wondered over to the room that had the bed. Windvuur followed Paxton to the room. She fell a sleep on the bed as Paxton got changed. Just as Paxton finished changing and climbed into the bed did Condora open the door and walk in.**

**She wore a blue shirt and black shorts. Condora quickly walked over to the bed and hide under the covers. Paxton turned to face the wall, they both found it to awkward to face each other.  
"Good-night" Condora said in a soft whisper. It reminded Paxton of the older women he met in he soul world.  
"Night" Paxton said as Windvuur crawled at the foot of the bed.**

**A few hours passed when Paxton was suddenly awoken by intense body heat. He realized he had turned on his back and Condora had laid her head on his chest. He was about to move her off but stopped. **_There's no point..._** Paxton thought to himself. **_ We're going to share until whenever...** Paxton relaxed at the thought and slowly went back to sleep.**_


	5. There's Nothing Wrong With Us

**FEAR Breeding**

**.:There's Nothing Wrong With Us:.**

OOK sorry about the long update just lost track of were I was headed

* * *

**Bishop sat at the desk waiting for the cameras to be turned on, again. The cameras lay hidden around the condo Condora and Paxton shared. Which was now a year old. Condora used her powers on the cameras so they would blow a fuse.**

**Two tv screens were on now but no one was in those rooms anymore. Soon two more screens blinked to life and showed the workers faces. One back away from the camera and pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
"Two are up. Are they working?" he spoke into the device. Bishop picked up his and responed.  
"Yeah their up, just waiting on the last one."  
"Kay, tell me when it's up." The worker said as he turned from the camera. Bishop watch as the one worker called to the other and went to finish the job.**

**All together there was five cameras within the condo. Genevieve had them in there before Paxton and Condora moved in. Genevieve had them in place to watch as the two became close. She wanted to make sure they were 'breeding'. Which Bishop thought was disgusting.**

**At the moment Condora was with , since Genevieve thought Condora may be a 'defected' female. Paxton was trianing with prototype replicas since he need to increase his psychic powers.**

*****

****

Condora quickly pulled on her clothes. She had just finished her phyisicl exam with but still had testing to do. She turned around to find the doctor sitting at his small desk looking at other reports.  
"So? Anything?" Condora asked as she approched him.  
"There is nothing wrong with you physical or metally or emontally but we still need work done to be sure" He didn't even look up from the reports.  
"Sounds great" Condora said as sat down on a chair.  
"Tell me is your birthday?" Dr. York asked andturned to look at Condora.  
"Your two months too late doc." Condora smiled sweetly at him.  
"Really I thought it was this month..."  
"Nope maybe you got Paxton's birthday mixed up with mine."  
"Most likely... But anyway I have a gift for you."

*

Paxton sat in the middle of a bare room. Cameras watched him. He could hear the footsteps of the Replicas moving. He focused as hard as he could before blinking his eyes. Paxton knew he was the only one in the room but her swore he saw a shadow move.  
"Is there something wrong?" One of the sicenceist asked.  
"Umm... No" Paxton knew that noone else saw the shadow. Even if the room was bare the scienceist stood behind a plate of glass.

The replicas stood on platforms deep within the compound. They were working now that Paxton was able to fully control them. Each one march in place before walking around the could hear their voices. Almost like cries of the dying. They pleaed with him but he ignored them. They were his to control.

Than he heard it. A child's voice. Paxton opened his eyes again but this time it wasn't his eyes that he opened. He looked down at the body he controled. It was a replica. He looked around the room and saw all other replicas were just standing there breathing. He saw the shadows move again.

**The lights went out again. Paxton was still in a replica body. He realized that the replica was back in stroage. After a few seconds he blinked and found himself in his own body. He was back at the condo on the bed.**

**The room was dark but the moonlight was faint enough to see. Paxton saw the shadows move. A boy came foward.  
"Who are you?" Paxton asked.  
"You know Condora..." The boy said as he walked towards Paxton.  
"Yeah?!" Paxton watched as the spirit of the small boy aged before him. The child became a teenage male with a weck voice.  
"Protect her for me" He said before disappering.**

*****

**Paxton woke up to find Condora a sleep beside him. 'Must have been a dream' he thought. He sat up to find himself still clothed from yesturday. He shock his head. **_Life here is unbelieveable..._** was all Paxton could think.  
"Paxton?" Condora called to him.  
"Yes?" He turned to see her looking up at the ceiling.  
"I love you." Condora spoke the words softly as she turned to look at Paxton.**

**Paxton couldn't say anything. His mind went blank. What was he suppose to do? He knew nothing of love. Was it this bond that he shared with Condora? Where was Windvuur? Many thoughts raced though his head. Nothing came to his mind about love. He knew nothing!! Paxton just stared at Condora for a few minutes before his gaze wondered.  
"I-I... don't know what-t... to say" Paxton tried to shack the shock away.  
"Yes you do" Paxton could hear the smile as Condora spoke. "Speak and no harm can be done." Condora's arms wrapped around Paxton's shoulders. Paxton felt her warmth, he felt the stress wash away from him.  
"I do" He spoke in a whisper.  
"Yes?" They faced each other, eyes closed.  
"I do love you" The kiss barely surprised Paxton.**

**Everything seemsed to fade away. Nothing but pleasure ripped though both of their bodies. For Condora, pain hit her body first. Her body was not use to the pleasures of love but after a few seconds her body finally accpeted the act. Paxton had never expected such desire for someone else.**

* * *

The ending is impossible!!! Dam this is hard... I would like to have gone on but still you understand.

Ok Alma so and most likly will be in the next couple of chapters... Mainly about Paxton's past

Point Man will join as well most likly after Alma's apperance.

**_BTW ANY IDEAS about Condora and Alma's first encounter??? or Anything else?  
I'm willing to take ideas and credit them on your behalf. If not, I still have my main idea._**


	6. A World So Cruel, Yet So Forgotten

**FEAR-Breeding**

**.:A World So Cruel, Yet So Forgotten:.**

Ok so now we visit mainly Alma's past but it goes back in forth between persent and past. The next few chapters after this are also about Alma's feelings about Condora... and how Bishop fears for Condora.

Questions!!: 1) Umm what's with Alice Wade?? She's Alma's sister right?(I know this) but does she know what happen to Alma? 2) Why was Paxton named and not Point Man?(Reson for Point Man. I Know. So he doesn't devlop a personality??? WTF?) 3) I find Bishop and Alice a good couple. Don't you?

* * *

Alma's POV

**All I hear is the darkness that lays around me. I hear the voices calling out to me. They tell me to kill those who trapped me. They say They deserve to die. The years have passed since the voices first spoke to me. At first I was afraid of them but now I control them.**

**I've been locked in this cage since I was 8 years old. The last day I saw the sun was beautiful but now I think I forget what it looks like. I know I've forgot the smell of fresh grass on dry days. I can't remember what it smells like after a rain fall. The only thing I remember is when my father asked me to come to him.**

**"Alma!" He called from the doors. "Alma?" His voice seemed so loving than.  
"Father?" I ran to him in hopes of presents.  
"There you are. Come here." He kneeled down to me as if to hug me.  
I stopped and did not embrace him. "Who are they?" I asked as I noticed the strange men with guns. They also had they faces covered. '**_Soldiers_**'****Only now I realize.**  
**He shock his head. "Please Alma, can I have a hug after a long days work?" He waited but I didn't move.  
My father spoke after he knew I would not come to him without the answer. "They are here to take to your new home."  
"Why do I need a new home? What about you? What did I do wrong?" I knew nothing than unlike I know everything now.**

**My father stepped aside and they men came forward. They grabbed me and ged me out of the house. I screamed, hoping my father would come to my rescue but he just turned the other way. I knew in that moment that he would pay for all my pain.**

**After that day I remember almost nothing. All I knew was pain. The only other thing I remember is being put a sleep.**

**Years pass I think, when I feel a change in my body. A new life erupts within me. It's a male child. I treasue him as we both lay sleeping but than I feel pain and he feels it to. He screams and I cry. They are taking him from me. I awake after years of sleep. My body's different now. It's bigger and frail. It's weak but there was no time to noticed for I wanted my child.  
"NO!! Where are you taking him?? My baby... Give him back to me!!" I scream with all my heart but I'm put back to sleep again. But I saw him, Halen Wade, my father.  
"You'll be a god among men" I hear that demon of a Father of mine speak to him. One day I will have my revenge.**

**I cry for him, knowing he will never no who I am. I know what they'll do to him. Once their done there throw him away like they did me. If only he knew I loved him and still do but I was too weak to fight. I can never forgive myself for losing him.**

**Months passed before I was embraced with another child, another male, something else that would be taken away from me as well. I tried to forget about this new one. I tried to force myself to not notice him but it was impossible. I loved him with everything I could. I would protect him. I wanted him to know his brother but I knew that may be impossible. He would know who I am, He will be someone important. My love was so strong, our minds would fuse with his but again he was taken. I didn't wake up that time. There was no point. I would be weak again but this time I would save my energy and fuse with him. I would have him free me.**

**Years pass again but I'm never embraced with another child. My power was stronger than before. This time the darkness fears me. I control it. I leave my body behind and sercah for my sons. Night held the world in her arms when I woke in spirit. The bulidings were the same as when I went to sleep. Nothing had really changed.**

**I go to every buliding but I can't find my first born.** **'**_Where have they taken him_**' I think to myself. I don't dewl long. I can feel my other son close. He's in a buliding that's undergound. The place is filled with voices. Voices that cry for memories. Their minds are hollow.** **'**_They are to be controled_**' It was the only way to explain why their bodies held no souls.**

**I found him, my second son. He was a sleep. He was beautiful. His hair was black like mine but he had green eyes. Of course, everything about was beautiful.** **'**_I finally found him!_**' the thought ran though my head.**

**Soon morning came and he awoke. Some men in uniform came and took him. I followed. I found out his name was Paxton Fettel. It was a odd name.** **'**_Why does he not have my last name?_**' I wondered. Paxton was ten than. He was being trained in the millitary. Of couse his body was built as a fighter but something was off about what they were training him to do.**

**They were using the souless bodies and making Paxton contorl them. That's what made our minds fuse than.**

**It was a blur. Blood flowed. He saw my nightmares. I wanted to kill them all. How could they control a child like this? Why did they do this? Why did MY father do this to me? TO his grandson? Paxton's power inceased as my angery flowed like the blood that dripped from the lifeless bodies. Than blackness came.**

**I awoke back in my body. Again I wait for my freedom. But nothing but pain shocked my body. They were klling me. They killed my body. They froze it.**

**The next time I found my freedom was long after my son had become a man. He was still trained with milliraty tactics but he suffered from my nightmares. He was handsom, his hair was short and black as night. His eyes were as green as tree leaves. He was also tall, about 5'9". I found out how old he was, about 25.**

**He shared a room with a girl I do not know but she is beautiful. She had medium brown hair and an odd color of green eyes. Everytime they saw each other, she would laugh. I know nothing about their relationship but it seems familiar. Something my mother and father onced shared.**

**Soon I find out her name is Condora Anezka. It sounds foreign but she speaks with no accent. She holds a power around her even the demons at that place can sense. She holds more freedom than ever did.**

**They had a pet wolf by the name of Windvuur. It was a female and always tried to follow Paxton around.**

**One day I watch sit in a garden alone. She sits and reads for a while before lifing her head up as if someone's there.  
She speaks "Hello?" Is she talking to me? "Hello?" she says again.  
"Hello??" I reply. "Can you sense me? or see me?"  
"No, I can't see you but I can sense you..." She shacks her head. I leave before someone finds out.**

**I stayed away for a while but when I did return I found something intersting. I watched as Paxton kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and kissed him had changed when I lefted?**

* * *

You know what??? Paxton reminds me of a mafia dude.... IDK why???

OK... What do you think???

I left a lot out cuz It would take long but I may inclued that stuff later on in chapters...

BTW The begining takes place around the time Alma is eight.(Offical time she was put to sleep)

BTW This meeting with Condora is not the really one!!! IT will be better I hope....


	7. No Reason Released

**FEAR-Breeding**

**.:No Reason Released:.**

This jumps back and forth with a few different characters...

BTW leave me alone about Bishop and Alice... I really like this pairing...

Soory if Alma thing fell though... I'm not in very good moods to try and write this...

Plus I'm rewriting all chapters later... so far I've got part of prologue finished...

* * *

Point Man's POV

**'**_You will be a god among men_**' That statement has hunted me my whole life. I may never know who said that. Hell, I don't even know when someone said that to me. All I know it that it was followed by a scream of a women... My mother maybe? I'm not sure. Everywhere I look, I'm being controlled, nothing is ever within my power.**

**What is the meaning of these tests? Why must I get a surgery that I don't even know what it's for? WHY DON'T I HAVE A NAME???  
I know all these questions may never be answered. I don't know why. I just know that to them, I'm an object.**

**Last night I suffered from another dream. This one is familiar but in a new sense different. **_I stood with a gun in hand and watched as the darkness tore people a part._** This has always been a part of my dreams but now it went further. **_The world fell into darkness, I sat there for days yet no sun rose. _**I fear my life is at stake but I feel safe within these walls.**  
**At times I cry to myself yet I feel a warm pressence wash over me. As if someone watchs over me, No I don't mean the cameras.**

*****

_Bishop's POV_

**I heard screams as I was walking into the Persues Compond. Paxton was fighting a few ATC soldiers. I ran over to stop him but than he called out to me. "Bishop, Stop them!! There're taking her away!!"  
'**_She ran though my head_**' I paniced and look around for Condora. I spotted her with other ATC soldiers, They were walking over to a van.**  
**  
"May I ask what the hell you're doing??" I shouted as I ran over to them.  
"Sir are you authorized to be her?" My soldier turn from her to me.  
"I don't know but I am the caretake of that women!" I shout to his face.  
" requested that this '_women'_ be moved for a period of time" With that said he turn his back and joined everyone else in the van.**  
**I watch as they took Condora from the Perseus Compond, I stood there and watch. There was nothing I could do. The only thought that ran though my head was that wants to run some more tests.****'**_Stupid tests_**' I'm not sure but I think it may be a while before Condora's back within the compond.**  
**They stood there and was ordered me not to speak to her if I saw her outside the compond, which is kinda hard since I've been a friend to her since she was placed with Paxton Fettel.** **'**Poor thing**'** **I wondered where they took her... I knew she would return, until than I'll have to follow orders and contuine with the usual tasks.**

*****

**I sat at my desk when Alice Wade came by. Mr. Wade's, the boss, daughter. She was with blue eyes. To most people she was quite beautiful.  
"Hey Aldus" Her voice was sweet, almost shy like.  
"Hey Ms. Alice. Something I can do?" I asked with formality.  
"Umm..." She had NO idea why she was here. "Wondering when your break is?" Her face was starting to turn red.  
"Ohh..." What was she asking? "In about half an hour." '**_Why did I just answer?_**' I asked myself.  
"Ok, do you want to go for some lunch than?" The red was gone from her face expect a hint of it on her cheeks.  
"Ok" I had nothing else to say. I could feel my face burn up as she walked away. '**_How come she wants to go out with me_**' Nothing was making sense to me today. Condora had only left 3 days ago.**  
**"O Crap" I only now just remembered she was gone. No doubt wondering why my tasks these past three days were so ordinary. I soon began to miss her. Condora is such a sweet child. '**_I just want to know where they took her_**' My thoughts went bresrk. For the rest of the half hour I just trailed off with my work and tasks.**  
**Alice reappeared before me once time was up.  
"Ready?" She asked in a confident voice.  
"Yeah, Let's go" I said with a shaky voice. '**_First date in a few months._**' My thoughts ran pass me. I wonder if this really is a date though. '**_Maybe her father put her up to this. See what I know. See if I know where Condora is._**' I was starting to feel very parinod.**  
**We had lunch and shared small talk but nothing major came up.** **'**_Hell this is the real thing!!_**' I felt gulity for thinking Alice was trying to get info out of me.**

*****

**I was back at working again when it hit me. '**_Why don't I look on the databank??_**' I'm such an idoit sometimes. I made my way down to the central computer. Of course no one was there, certain depatments have lunch earlier or later than others.  
"Condora Anezka..." I said as I looked though the the files. It didn't take long to find out what they were up to.**

*****

_Point Man's POV_

**There was a knock at my door. Slowly I rose from my bed waiting. Soon it opened and Geniveie walked in. She was followed by two soldiers and a girl.  
"This is Condora Azenka..." Geniveie guestured to the girl, who waved slightly.  
"Pleased to meet you..." My voice cracked from lack of use.**

* * *

Sorry this chapters kinda/extermaly short  
+ BTW sorry for the wait... I guess

Point Man is possibly a basic character that can be built to anyone's needs... From My POV

Blah... Winter has affected my abilities to finish things... That and I'm going though a obsession stage again...  
This time with Storm Hawks but soon FEAR will hit again


End file.
